Libra
The Libra is one of the 30 S.S. Dolphin pieces appearing in Pikmin, ''and one of the 25 ones necessary to get Olimar back home.'' This item is located in The Forest Navel. This item is similar to the Sagittarius and is identical in appearance, except that the Sagittarius is bigger. It was given to Olimar by his daughter, and is named after the astrological sign. The Libra is just like the Sagittarius except it gave Olimar memories and thoughts about his daughter. The Libra, like its cousin, the Sagittarius, could be some kind of star chart or navigational device, though the function is never clearly addressed. Collecting the part Getting the Libra is very complicated, as all Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin are needed to retrieve it. First travel to the large lake area, and go along a short pathway to the right, guarded by a bramble gate. Go through a narrow strip of land occupied with fire geysers. Keep all the Pikmin to one side of the passage to avoid any Blues or Yellows coming in contact with the fire. A bridge has to be built to reach the land, then throw fifteen yellows to retrieve it, and at least five blues to open up a geyser for Olimar to reach the area where they can be thrown. Then switch Pikmin from yellow to red to carry it across the fire. It should be noted that Pikmin get deflowered when carrying the Libra off the ledge. This can be avoided by calling them before they fall or simply looking away by positioning the camera. It's also possible to get the Libra with only reds, by swarming the submerged geyser in a certain way, and then flinging the reds up to the ledge so they can still get it. Glitches There is a rather notorious glitch involving the Libra. The part may bounce and fall into the abyss when pulled from the ledge it is positioned on. The part may not reappear in any way on the file (though sometimes it will reappear in a random location). If this happens to the player, he or she should reset the game immediately, as the game cannot be completed without this part, although this has been fixed in the'' New Play Control!'' version. Notes Discovery Notes "I've found my Libra! My daughter gave this to me. It's named after her astrological sign. My sweet little girl... I wonder what she's doing right at this moment..." Ship Log "My daughter gave this to me. My late return must have her very worried..." Trivia *Like the Sagittarius, the Libra is named after the constellation of the same name. * Also like the Sagittarius, the Libra resembles the Essence of Despair from Pikmin 2. *In Greek mythology, Libra is the goddess of truth and balance. *Even though the Libra and the Sagittarius are the same size when showed on the S.S. Dolphin, the Libra takes only 15 pikmin to carry and the Sagittarius takes 20. Though the size of the pieces when they have yet to be retrieved is different. *The Libra is one of the parts that can be seen on the outside of the ship. *The Libra's exact use is unknown, yet it is a required ship part. It can be inferred it has some important use. * Category:Mandatory Ship Parts Category:The Forest Navel Category:Ship parts Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Glitches